drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyndane
'Basic facts' Name: Mierin Eronaile Was: Lanfear Current Status: reborn under the control of the new Nea'blis V'alduri ='Appearance'= ='Cyndane'= Bio in development ='Lanfear'= Lanfear ~ Daughter of the Night. Description: Hailed as one of the most beautiful women of any age, she has dark hair and eyes, pale skin, and is as tall as most men. She is known for wearing pristine white with silver jewelry. Borne Mierin Eronaile the Chosen now known as Lanfear was once a respected researcher at Collam Daan, presumably one of the most respected to have been trusted with the project of attempting discover a new source of the Power that could be tapped by both sexes. Perhaps distracted by her turbulent relationship with Lews Therin Telamon she and Beidomon failed to realize they were very close to fulfilling their aim - a new source of Power, albeit a dark one. It was through their efforts that a hole was bored into the Dark Lord’s prison and he was once again able to touch the world. The backlash of this experiment destroyed the Sharom and most of Collam Daan, and yet somehow amid the rubble Mierin was found alive. Despite being one of those closest to the Dark Lord when he was first released (and the one who had released him, though unknowingly) she did not turn to the Shadow for several years. At one time romantically linked to Lews Therin but apparently this relationship ended because she loved his position and power more than the man himself. Lanfears oaths to the Dark occurred several years after the Bore was opened and was evidently spurred by Lews Therin Telamon’s wedding to Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar, which Mierin tried to disrupt, making wild claims and allegations against Ilyena. She later proclaimed her allegiance to the Dark Lord in the Hall of Servants and chose her new name, Lanfear, Daughter of the Night. Whether well versed in the World of Dreams beforehand she now claimed the realm of Tel’aran’rhiod for herself and with it served the Dark Lord well. The conquered territory she oversaw had the highest rate of suicide of any for the people had more than the usual horrors to face as Lanfear stalked their dreams, driving many insane and performing outright assassinations in the Dream. Aside from her strength in the Power and her skills in Tel’aran’rhiod it was her knowledge of Lews Therin that was her largest asset to the Shadow. When the Thirteen Companions struck Shayol Ghul and sealed the Bore she was buried deeply in a dreamless, timeless sleep. Since becoming released from the Bore Lanfear has reclaimed her old kingdom of Tel’aran’rhiod, using it to influence various events spanning the continent. She has developed an intense dislike for the Aiel Wise Ones, the only other skilled walkers of the Dream she has yet encountered who do not serve the Dark. While she has established a rudimentary base in Murandy her main aim has once again become winning back Lews Therin to her side (in whatever reincarnation that may be – as usual the man himself matters little, it is his power that matters) and to that end has appropriated servants in both Towers, White and Black. Lanfear falls through gate ter’angreal. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Chosen Category:Biographies Category:NSW